The invention relates to an adjusting device for an adjusting element which is arranged on a shaft, can be adjusted as desired in both directions of rotation by means of a drive and can be locked in any set position.
An adjusting device of this type is disclosed by DE-A1-195 18 424 and also by EP-B1-0 662 403.
The known adjusting devices have an extremely complicated construction and are therefore complicated to mount and costly.
It is an object of the invention to improve an adjusting device of the type mentioned at the beginning to the effect that it has a simple construction, which permits rapid mounting and can be produced cost-effectively.
This object is achieved by an adjusting device according to the present invention.
Advantageous refinements of the present invention are described in detail below with reference to the corresponding illustrations.